


Understanding the force.

by EdGluskin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdGluskin/pseuds/EdGluskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding the force.

**Author's Note:**

> sup shoot me hate at www.re6wiki.tumblr.com

Rey could see in Kylo Ren's eyes that he was abusive and cold. So, knowing this, she used her incredible force powers to shove him back into the ground. She walked up next to him, breathing heavy as the snow billowed around her, and yet her skin felt hot with adrenaline and power. Kylo met her eyes. 

"It's disgusting..." Rey started, feeling her voice shake with each word. "That these...people...that view us. Pair us together?"

Kylo snorted and shook his head, eyes watering from the strain the force had on his body. "Exactly. As if they don't know we are related? Plus. You're a lesbian. Why would they do that?"

Rey snorted and shook her head. "Straight people tend to do that."

EDIT: the Straight Are Angry


End file.
